


You Can't Hide Them Forever

by LorrayneTC



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scars, Shower Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorrayneTC/pseuds/LorrayneTC
Summary: Ever since Illumi discovered what term “Soulmates” meant, he immediately felt disgusted. To some people it may have even sounded romantic and beautiful, but to him it was absolutely hideous. The idea of having someone’s scars and cuts on his flawless skin was something he just couldn’t accept.So it was clear that when, at the age of 7, he saw a text forming from the little scars on his forearm, he was utterly horrified and screamed.OrSoulmate AU, where you have all the bruises, scratches and grazes of your soulmate on your body.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 94
Kudos: 564





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever, so I would be grateful for any kind of feedback.

Hisoka just adored the idea of Soulmates. Having your, supposedly, destined one’s body adorned with the evidence of crime and deeds committed by their other half… It was just marvellous.

Any normal child would immediately try to stay away from trouble, so that their precious soulmate wouldn’t have any scarrings across their body, but not Hisoka. When he first heard of the term there were a lot of different ideas in his head concerning it. There where endless thoughts about what he should do with this new piece of information.

First of all, he thought about marking his skin with the letters of his name. It wouldn’t harm him, as he was quite resistant to pain, but his soulmate would be, oh, so scared. However, after second thought, he dismissed the idea. If his other half… no, his destined future opponent, knew his name, then the little game of theirs would be so boring and predictable.

So, what he did instead, was giving himself shallow cuts on his left forearm with a little “message” for his other half.

Scaring his little soulmate wasn’t so wrong, because… they were supposed to be made for each other, right?

Hisoka smiled to himself.

“We will have so much fun in the future…”

~~~

Ever since Illumi discovered what term “Soulmates” meant, he immediately felt disgusted. To some people it may have even sounded romantic and beautiful, but to him it was absolutely hideous. The idea of having someone’s scars and cuts on his flawless skin was something he just couldn’t accept.

As an assassin, as a Zoldyck, he didn’t need any kind of commitment. The only thing that mattered in his eyes was his family and its reputation. That was all that had any significant meaning in his whole life.

So it was clear that when, at the age of 7, he saw a sign forming from the little scars on his forearm, he was utterly horrified and screamed.

~~~

Illumi sat in the corner of his room, hiding the newly found marking away from his mother. He was always a quiet child, he never cried, moreover he never screamed, so when the woman heard him she immediately knew something was definitely out of order.

When she came to her oldest child’s room, what she saw left her speechless. Illumi, her calm and composed son, was quivering. A Zoldyck, quivering! Unacceptable.  
She crouched down to be at the same eye level with her son.

“Illumi, what happened?” she asked with stern expression and calm, yet firm, voice. She eyed him suspiciously – obviously it wasn’t every day that her son behaved like he did at that moment. He was holding his arm to himself, it looked nearly like he had hurt himself.

“Show me.”

Illumi very hesitantly stood up. He was raised to be obedient. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents. However, at that moment, there was uncertainty in his eyes – something which his mother hadn’t seen ever since he had been born. Finally, after a few brief moments, he unwillingly exposed his forearm.

She knew that it would eventually happen. Her son, her baby… it was barely yesterday when she cuddled her first-born with so much happiness and tears of joy. Seeing his pale skin marked with those letters was like a slap to her. She felt devastated, Illumi grew up so quickly.

“Remember, Illumi. Your family is the most important thing in your eyes. You have to protect it.” She said with confidence, turning to the door.

“Mother…” he said weakly “I don’t want this… this someone to know me.”

Kikyou smiled sadly, her heart quivering as she was looking at her little son.

“Then you shouldn’t give them any clue about who you are. No scars, no wounds.. I’m sure you are able to do it.”

As his mother was leaving the room, he was blankly staring at the little heart marking his forearm, as he hoped, not forever.

~~~

Hisoka really didn’t think that finding his final opponent would be so fucking hard. He wanted to wait till he was 20 years old, he thought that it would be the most appropriate time to fight his soulmate. He always believed that his other half was supposed to be his competitor. The person made specifically for him, with strong will and tough attitude. Someone who could match him in power and speed, who would be able of making him lose so much blood that he would be on the verge of dying…

Just the thought of this was so appealing to him. He couldn’t wait for his soulmate to appear, to give even a small sign that they were aware of his existence.

As a teen he often scribbled on his arms using a knife. Different messages from “Better be strong~” or “I can’t wait to finally see you”, so that his soulmate knew what was awaiting them. He was hoping that they would finally respond to him, but to no avail. Every time after writing he made sure to cover the markings with Texture Surprise. As it wasn’t his real skin, the messages would remain on his soulmate’s body, but not on his. This way his destined opponent wouldn’t recognize him even when they saw him – what’s the fun if they knew about their bond right away?

So, he waited. When he was 23 years old, he was getting impatient. He was getting stronger and more strategic with every opponent, but his final, destined enemy was nowhere to be seen. With every passing day Hisoka left more and more messages.

“Baby, I’m soo bored.”, “Come to me, love~”, “Let’s have some fun”, “I’m jerking off, and you?”

At some point his whole body (of course, without considering Texture Surprise as part of his real skin) was covered in messages and drawings: his arms, legs, stomach, even neck. He met a lot of interesting people, potentially worthy opponents. But none of them had his scribbles on their body. They usually had some bruises, accidental marks, but none of them were so beautifully marked by Hisoka’s writing.

He was literally pissed off. Either fate was a bitch, or his soulmate found a way to perfectly cover the marks.

~~~

Illumi hadn’t even seen that person, yet he knew that he hated them more than anyone.

When he was 10 years old, he was marked with abominable messages and drawings from them. At some point foundation (as his mother recommended) wasn’t enough and he had to think of other ways to hide hideous marks.

Fortunately, somehow he did. When he learnt Nen and got accustomed to using his abilities, he started using his needles to hide the marks. His ability enabled him to change his appearance. He could not only change the facial features and body, but also make little changes to his actual appearance. He needed much smaller needles to do so, therefore all of the ones he used to hide the markings on his body were barely visible.

When he was a teenager, the “marking process” was much, much worse. Illumi had to be aware of his body and surroundings every time, more than he had been before, because that person was very keen on “surprising” him with messages on different times of day. He was so irritated by this, he was sure, that if he only managed to meet them, he would kill them without a second thought.

When he was 19 years old, the messages he got were more… intimate and luscious. He knew his soulmate was a creep, but only then did he see the true nature of them.

One night, when he was returning from mission, he noticed a new message on his left hand. He rolled his eyes and took one of his barely seen needles. When he noticed the content: “I’m jerking off, and you?”, he inserted the needle in his hand harder than he had meant to.

That person pissed him off so much.

~~~

Meeting Illumi was something Hisoka hadn't expected. It was a chilly night, he was wandering through Yorknew City. At that time he didn’t have any particular plans, so he focused on looking for some entertainment. Lately he had been fighting a lot, so he was more keen on finding some bar to drink and maybe look for someone – at least decently looking - to have an enjoyable night.

He was walking through one of the dark alleys, when he noticed them.

The person was far away from him, but he still could make out some of their features. Firstly, he noticed jet black hair illuminated by moonlight. Then he saw pale hand holding a needle, which was dripping with blood. On the dirty pavement there was a lifeless body of some man – Hisoka could care less about that person, his attention was focused somewhere else. The figure of black-haired female… no, male, was very slim and elegant, dressed in some kind of traditional, green outfit. Hisoka focused his eyes on the back of the male. Noticing his nicely shaped arse made him lick his lips.

“Oh, he would look beautifully when-“

He didn’t have the time to finish his thoughts, as he noticed several sharp needles flying in his direction. He barely dodged them, however to his astonishment, some of the needles nearly grazed him. Focused on avoiding them he didn’t notice the approaching male. Hisoka didn’t realize how he managed to do that, but in one short flick the male was holding very long, sharp needle next to his throat.

That’s when he got a chance to look at the other’s face. Perfect, pale complexion, ideal, symmetrical features and those blank, yet hypnotizing eyes.

“Mind to tell me your name, beauti-?”

The male grazed his neck with the needle. Hisoka couldn’t avoid a moan and as he looked at the male’s face, there was a mix of irritation and disgust. So beautiful.

“No witnesses.”, said the man coldly, his voice as blank as his eyes.

“As far as I would love to be killed by those gorgeous hands…” he raised his knee to the male’s groin. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that and for a moment he focused on Hisoka’s legs. That’s when Hisoka got an opportunity to grab the male by his wrists and flip their positions, pinning the man to the filthy wall.

Ah, there it was. The absolute hate and malevolence in those “empty” eyes. The man was skilled, that was for sure, but he underestimated his opponent.

“Then, mind if you tell me your name?”, he asked, smirking. He knew in his guts that this person would make his life much more interesting.

The male was writhing, trying to get out of Hisoka’s grip. That’s when he noticed the graze on male’s neck – in the exact same place, where the man previously attacked him with his needle.

Hisoka couldn’t hide his shock and absolute joy. He was sure that his soulmate would be much more muscular and stronger, not so graceful, delicate and...

The male managed to free one hand and quickly hit him in the stomach. Hisoka stumbled a little, trying to regain balance, but the male was faster, immediately approaching him and taking out of nowhere another needle.

“Come to me, love~”, Hisoka said lowly in husky voice, which made the male stop abruptly. He was delighted by his soulmate reaction. He quickly tore off the Texture Surprise from his forearm, revealing scars made by himself over the course of years.

Gorgeous black-haired male stared at Hisoka’s forearm in disbelief.

“No…”, he uttered, clearly displeased at this turn of events. “I was careful, I…”

“You can’t hide from your soulmate. Destiny brought us together~”, he was so glad. His soulmate was so beautiful and dangerous. He couldn’t believe that these two traits would mix so wonderfully together, but the male in front of him was a living proof.

“I will kill you, you-!”

Hisoka quickly approached the male and crashed their mouths together. Black-haired man was trying to break free from the kiss, opening his mouth to shout, but Hisoka was faster and took advantage of this, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. He tasted just as he looked – subtly and delicately, nearly neutral, but under the layers of neutrality and pure blankness, Hisoka could feel the torment, the passion – so different from his own – hidden beneath it all. He wanted to feel it wholly, to see, what his soulmate was hiding from the world.

He purred with satisfaction. This felt so much better than he had imagined.

As he was savouring the kiss, the male bit his tongue. Hard.

Hisoka retracted, without hiding the wide smirk on his face. He licked the blood off his lips.

“You can kill me, but first… Let’s have some fun~”

Hisoka knew that he wasn’t considered normal by other people. He also knew, that he wouldn’t be so stupid to fall for his soulmate and just kill them at the right time. After meeting Illumi he knew, that his soulmate would without a problem choke him, crash him with his thighs, insert hundreds of needles in his body… and Hisoka would be grateful to have this wonderful kind of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make this story a one-shot, however I decided to make a second chapter showing Hisoka and Illumi's relations after the meeting. Hope you enjoy it!

Illumi was waiting patiently for his target to appear. He was well prepared, needles already in his hands and his focus on full alert. The sky was clouded and it was a chilly night, exactly like it was when he met his poor excuse of a soulmate.

He subconsciously narrowed his eyes. He remembered that day too well and he would be glad to just erase it from his memories. The man looked like a clown, with his face adorned with a small, painted star and a teardrop. His hair were bright pink, standing out in the dark of the night, and his outfit looked like a modern version of the jester. His whole appearance and behaviour just screamed: “I am a perverted freak!”.

Illumi was thankful that he was able to quickly get away. He wouldn’t admit it willingly, however the clown was quick to both attack and defend himself. Illumi hadn’t been prepared for any interruptions during this job, therefore the appearance of this kind of… distraction was certainly unwelcome and unpredictable.

After the, so called, fateful meaning, he avoided Yorknew City at all costs. However, his soulmate was still very persistent.

The messages from him got even more and more frequent. Illumi tried ignoring them, but it wasn’t as easy as it seemed to be. One day, when Illumi was taking a shower, he noticed a scar on the inside of his thigh. It appeared to be a word and he really hated that fate chose that kind of a creep for him.

The word “Mine” with a little drawing of a heart remained on his thigh to this day – the clown had to re-open the scars at least several times to make it last for this long.

Illumi snap out of his thoughts, when he noticed the target. He did the job, as ordered, however he was displeased to find that he had done it without his usual precision. He threw away the lifeless body, clearly irritated that the clown invaded his thoughts much often than he should.

Illumi came to one conclusion – if he wanted not to be affected in any way by the creep, he had to get rid of him.

~~~

After meeting Illumi, Hisoka was the happiest person in the world. He didn’t get this much adrenaline from any fight, and here he was boosting with energy, bloodlust and sexual lust from single meeting with his beautiful rival.

His soulmate escaped quickly, but Hisoka let him be. He wanted to chase his prey, he wanted an old good cat-and-mouse game. He got chills just thinking about what he could do, when he would face him again.

Just after that he began looking for information about this gorgeous, dangerous person. From what he found out, his soulmate’s name was “Illumi Zoldyck”. He was the oldest child of the Zoldycks, which was a well renowned family of assassins.

Hisoka was impressed. Illumi was not only a worthy opponent, his whole family stood a chance against him, especially Illumi’s father and grandfather.

Hisoka didn’t think love at first sight was possible, but he was fairly sure that he was already whipped for Illumi.

~~~

Illumi was at the job. It wasn’t an assassination, like usual, but something more time-consuming. He was supposed to seduce the target, get information and then eliminate them.

He was a little irritated, however he knew it was the only solution to get this done quickly. Some people were really persistent when it came to tortures – just like his little brother Killua – and it was easier to just lure them and get the information using adequate questions.

He played with a strand of his hair. He liked to have his hair let down, but tonight he decided to make a ponytail with a few strands left to frame his face. He was dressed in simple, a little too tight trousers and plain, white shirt, properly buttoned. He was well aware of his attributes and he knew he didn’t have to wear slutty clothes to get attention of the target.

He was sipping on his drink, looking around. He had ordered some random liquor. He didn’t really care, as he was basically immune to any kind of poison, including alcohol.

Just as he was getting impatient, he felt a tap on his arm.

Why wasn’t he able to detect that…? That was…

“Tell me, how one day you look like a gorgeous female from Playboy’s cover, and the next one like a model from underwear advertisement? I am only a man, don’t test me like that, beautiful~”

Oh, hell no.

The last person he wanted to see was standing right in front of him.

Illumi was proud that this time he remained neutral.

“You certainly do like to stand out. “, the clown was dressed… well, more like a clown than the first time Illumi had seen him. He was wearing a hot pink shirt, white trousers with black stripes on them and a matching jacket. Illumi also noticed long, golden earrings with hearts at the ends.

“You are perceptive, aren’t you?”, he smiled, but Illumi could detect a fake smile from miles.

“What do you want? I suppose I have made it clear that I am not interested in knowing you. “

“Cruel. I am Hisoka, by the way, I suppose we haven’t introduced ourselves properly.”

Illumi was irritated, but the clown – Hisoka – didn’t seem to mind.

“You know, I have been waiting for you for years. You weren’t very willing to give me any hints, were you?”, Hisoka asked, while touching his neck. Exactly, where the mark from their previous meeting had been.

“I am not particularly keen on talking with you, so yes, you are right. Now, I suppose, you can go away and leave me alone”, Illumi stated, trying to stay neutral.

Hisoka smirked, clearly enjoying himself.

“I’m not the person to give up easily, my dear. I have so many things I want to do to you~”

Illumi had to think and act quickly. He hadn’t come there to seduce this man, but there simply wasn’t any choice. He had to, if he wanted his plan to work.

He approached the clown, snaking his hands around his neck. Illumi brushed his nape delicately with his fingers.

“Yeah? And what would you do?”, Illumi asked, making his voice a little hoarse.

Hisoka was evidently surprised, but he didn’t look as though he was disappointed.

“I would torture you…”, the clown wrapped his hands around Illumi’s waist. “Make you beg for life and my cock~”

Black-haired rolled his eyes mentally. What a cheesy line. Clearly, he was dealing with another, typical pervert.

“You are so perfect. “ Hisoka moaned quietly, at what Illumi involuntarily shuddered. Disgusting.

He felt clown’s hands on the little of his back, clearly roaming towards his arse. Hisoka brought Illumi closer to him, so that their abdomens were nearly touching.

“I want to fight you so much that I barely can’t resist doing it right here and now. “ at this Illumi was confused.

“I think that you meant “fuck”.” Illumi grew closer to Hisoka, their faces only an inch apart. He kissed his jaw, hoping to make the clown lose some of his awareness. The man cupped his face with one hand, the other resting loosely on Illumi’s back.

“Oh, that would do, too~”, Hisoka closed the distance between them. He was less aggressive than the first time they kissed, but surely not less passionate. Nearly immediately he deepened the kiss, tasting Illumi’s mouth and sucking his tongue. The clown was so focused on kissing that he didn’t notice the needle Illumi was holding.

The assassin quickly and precisely aimed at Hisoka’s nape and pierced it. He was fairly sure that that was enough to kill the clown. That’s why he was shocked to see the clown still standing and kissing him. Illumi tried to get away and, fortunately, he did.

Hisoka looked at him smugly with narrowed eyes, his hand hidden behind his neck.

“…How did you?!”

“You wouldn’t act like that around me. You’re not the type to do so. Moreover…”, Hisoka showed his hand, holding a card pierced with Illumi’s needle. He licked it slowly. “You are not the type to say “Yeah” instead of, oh so proper, “Yes”. All the more, word “fuck”. But I admire that you’ve tried to deceive me, beautiful. That was cute and arousing~”

He spotted the, quite obvious, tent in Hisoka’s pants.

Illumi was so mad, but he didn’t show it on his face. Looking at Hisoka’s expression, however, he got a feeling that he didn’t hide it good enough, as the clown smirked with wicked enjoyment.

“Very well. “, Illumi started to walk away. He didn’t want to waste more time on the irritating clown, he already was far behind his schedule.

He heard Hisoka’s chuckle from behind.

“You are so fascinating. No wonder that you were chosen to be my soulmate. “

At this Illumi turned around and punched him straight in the face. The clown had, once more, the audacity to moan.

“I am not your property, you foolish clown! If anything, _you_ were chosen to be _my_ soulmate!” Illumi didn’t knew that something like this could happen, but here he was, losing his composure.

“Well, well, I got some kind of real emotion from you. ” he purred, licking his lips. He was clearly injured by Illumi’s punch, but he didn’t look as though he was pain. Worse, he looked like he was adoring it.

“So a fight, then?”, Hisoka took out a deck of cards, flipping them between his hands. He grinned mischievously, clearly excited. Illumi prepared his needles. All of this would be over very soon.

People around them must have felt the bloodlust, as they started to hurriedly leave the bar.

The pair started the fight. They exchanged kicks and punches, avoiding each other’s attacks as best as they could. They threw needles and cards, demolishing the place. They left marks and grazing on each other’s skin, making them appear on their own body. They looked as though they had been fighting for hours, while in fact just 30 seconds were enough to lead them to this state.

They both stopped fighting at the same time, landing on the floor, distanced from each other. They were injured, but the adrenaline they had in their veins made them ignore the wounds.

“You are not fighting seriously. “ Illumi stated, displeased at being treated as though he wasn’t a challenge. He hated being underestimated.

“You are not fighting to kill me. I wonder, what that could possibly mean.” Hisoka was amused.

Illumi was irritated by the remark.

“Whatever. You are not worth wasting more of my time.”, Black-haired turned around on his heel, dismissing the possible attack from the clown. He knew that he wouldn’t do anything more: he received the kiss and foretaste of possible fight. It should be enough to satisfy these odd needs of his.

“And what a nice view I have for a goodbye~” he chuckled.

“Stop staring at my arse, you pervert. “

Illumi wanted to kill the clown as he heard the sound of making a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I would be grateful for any feedback. It is possible that I will write more chapters, I have some ideas right now, but I am waiting for the right one to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter appeared a little sooner than I had expected. I hope you like!

Silva was sitting in his office, checking the reports of latest assignments. Usually, there wasn't anything suspicious or odd in them, however from some time he noticed derogations in them.

Assassinations which were commissioned to his oldest son were always perfectly executed. No mishaps, no witnesses - a clean kill. However, the recently received reports are a little peculiar. To someone from outside they would look exactly like the reports from before, however to Silva it was clear that there were some changes in the way Illumi described the assignments. Like some information was lacking.

Silva stood up, taking some of the documents. He went straight to his other son's room. He did bother to knock, as he didn't want to see his son watching some Japanese, animated porn. One time was more than enough.

After a few seconds he opened the door and to his relief, there wasn't any kind of porn on any of the screens located on the wall.

"Milluki, I have a job for you. You should do it as soon as possible, as it could affect our effectivity. "

"What is it, father?" Milluki asked, eating crisps. The crumbs were scattered around his mouth.

"Check Illumi's whereabouts from last months. Search for anything that could potentially distract him" Silva stated, serious and perfectly calm.

Milluki clearly looked confused and a little surprised.

"Yes, father. I will do it immediately."

~~~

"Yes, a little deeper~ Aaah, right there~ " Hisoka was purring, as he was brushing his fingers through the hair of the man who was kneeling in front of him.

The guy did pretty good job a taking his dick all the way down his throat. He was some random, black-haired male, who had declared himself as straight, but apparently after just a few drinks his gay tendencies showed up. He desperately wanted to suck Hisoka off and well - Hisoka wasn't the guy to dismiss this kind of generous offer.

"Ah, lick the tip, pretty~ " it was a little irritating that he had to instruct the guy what to do, but he was pleased to see that the male obeyed Hisoka's command immediately. He purred, holding the guy's hair.

"You are quite good at this, I must say. " Hisoka took ahold of the guy's hair, choking him on his penis. Hisoka grinned wickedly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, when he noticed the guy started to lose his breath.

Hisoka came down the man's throat, but he wasn't satisfied. He took out his dick of the other's mouth, leaving some semen on the guy's lips.

"I hope you enjoyed your first blowjob~ " Hisoka stroked the guy's cheek. "White contrasts beautifully with black."

The guy blushed, coughing a little. That wasn't something Illumi would do, which made Hisoka feel low-spirited.

"I'll leave you, but don’t worry, you won't be alone, I've seen some other guy looking at you with lustful eyes~" Hisoka stood up, zipping his pants.

He lazily walked away, not looking back at the guy. He didn't feel tired or wasted, but the black-haired certainly was exhausted.

The guy was pretty, but he wasn't _gorgeous_. His hair was black, but his eyes were full of energy, so bright and hopeful. He hated them. He preferred the black ones as deep as the darkest depths of his heart and soul. So dull, but when triggered: full of obsession, pure passion and bloodlust.

Hisoka couldn't help his thoughts: would his Illumi be so obedient? Probably not. Would he be willing to kneel in front of Hisoka? Absolutely not.

And making Illumi do this was Hisoka's current goal.

~~~

"You should be aware of your surroundings. Remember to always stay focused on the target." Illumi was with 7-year-old Killua in the Zoldycks' main training room. It was his duty to train his younger brothers as best as he could, so that they could become flawless assassins in the future and be pride of their family.

"Boriiing, I know that already!", Killua complained. He was not like his brothers, he was far more curious and rebellious. That's why Illumi was instructed to do everything it takes to make him a true Zoldyck heir.

"Repetition is an excellent way to improve skills and self-awareness. " Illumi stated calmly. He knew that what he had said was true, however he also was aware of the fact that his own focus recently had not been as perfect as it used to be.

"Why can't we train with knifes again? That was much more funnier!" Killua protested clearly bored by Illumi’s lecture.

"If you can think properly, then you can execute the job the way it should be executed. You can go to your room and read the book I had given you. It will help you understand the reason why mind is greater than any of physical skills. “

"Yes, yes, right away!" Killua smiled, running to his room. He probably won't read the book and surely won't understand what Illumi had been talking about, but he and his father had already come up with an idea what they should do. Using one of Illumi's needle to make Killua understand all of this was obligatory to make him a perfect assassin. It may be considered a little brutal, but Killua was the heir. He was supposed to be flawless.

Illumi went to his bedroom. Usually his schedule was packed, but today he had considerable amount of free time. He usually spent it on trainings, however he didn't particularly feel like doing this that day. He had something more important to do: he should sort out his thoughts.

He knew very well, why he started the topic with Killua. He noticed his brother’s recent lack of focus during their trainings. He was far more interested in the latest marks he had received: some bruising, small cuts - nothing too dramatic like what Illumi had to go through. He suspected that Killua's soulmate was a mere careless child. That was not a good sign, as it could mean the girl was used to peaceful and normal living. She surely won't get used to the life led by assassins. However, considering who Illumi’s soulmate turned out to be, he deemed it as good news that Killua's didn't seem to be some perverted psycho clown.

Illumi sighed, when he entered his room and lay down on his bed. He really hoped that Hisoka would remain silent and no one would know that they were soulmates. It would be far more dangerous, if someone from the Zoldycks got ahold of this kind of information. Luckily, Hisoka wasn't a woman - that would be truly problematic and Illumi’s parents would surely press them to have children. This thought made Illumi shudder with disgust.

Illumi wondered, why he couldn't have a decently normal person as soulmate. The person didn't have to be intelligent - it would be much easier to control them. At the surface Hisoka appeared as some naive and thoughtless clown, but Illumi had to admit that he had some kind of twisted mix between genius, psycho and mere idiot.

It would be better, if Illumi's soulmate didn't stand out so much. And what he got? Hisoka, a bright flashlight of pink, who attracted attention of everyone in the room. How this kind of person could become an assassin?

Illumi thought that having a soulmate who could fight would be beneficial. Sure, Hisoka was able to fight, but he couldn't do a clean kill. He appeared to be this kind of person, who splattered the insides of their victim on the walls and then happily proclaim their victory with the target's blood on their face.

It would be better if Hisoka was neutrally looking. Or ugly. It would be easier for him not to stand out and attract attention. Why was he wearing so flashy clothes? Why was his hair dyed pink? Why did he paint his face? Why the hell did he smirk every time? If Hisoka was ugly, it would be much easier for Illumi to ignore him.

Illumi was mad at himself, as he got lost in his thoughts again. He wanted to curse himself, when he noticed the tent in his training's pants. He scrunched his nose. He hated human's natural body reactions.

He stood up and shamefully went to his bathroom to take a long and icy cold shower.

~~~

Milluki was sitting in his room, on one screen watching the latest episode of his favourite anime, on the other looking for information regarding Illumi's assignments. He had been doing it for the past few days and he still couldn't find anything significant for his investigation.

Just as the episode was getting better, he noticed something weird on one of public cameras recordings. He unwillingly stopped the episode to watch the registered video.

He was shocked, to say the least. He then searched for another videos and to his surprise, there were more of them.

Milluki called his father immediately.

"Father, you have to... see this. ", Milluki sounded shocked and disgusted.

Silva came almost immediately to his room. His father wasn’t a man who worried a lot, however for a past few days he had been far more irritated and appeared as if lost in his own thoughts. That was quite unusual, as Milluki didn’t often see his father in this state, however he was aware of the potential reason of his distress. He was surely worried that something unfitting happened to his best and polished tool in form of Illumi.

Milluki started playing the recording.

Illumi was in the bar, talking with some pink-haired man. They kissed, but the man surely wasn't Illumi's target. Then he tried to attack the man and surprisingly he was able to counterattack.

Silva was carefully watching Illumi's reactions. Even Milluki noticed that his brother was far more expressive than usual. Then the pair started fighting.

"Stop the video. Play it once again.", Silva stated, watching closely.

Milluki obeyed, rewinding the recording. Apparently his father noticed some kind of a hint on the video, as he froze.

"Locate this man. I want to know everything about him, background, ability, current position... Everything. " Silva stated, leaving the room.

Milluki was puzzled. He was not sure what exactly happened, so when his father left, he decided to watch the recording once more.

_What his father saw in this? There was nothing indicating anything dangerous…_

He widened his eyes, when he noticed matching scars on Illumi and this man's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any kind of feedback!  
> As for the next chapter, I am not sure when it will appear, but I will try to publish it as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4! Thank you for visiting this fanfiction and I hope that you'll like it!  
> If you notice any mistakes I would be grateful if you pointed them out, I would definitely correct them.

Heaven's Arena was one of Hisoka's favourite places. All of the people, who loved a good fight with bloodshed gathered here - both fighters and fans. That's why it was his next place to go.

Reaching 200th level took him exactly 1 day. He probably would be faster, but he got distracted quite a few times by another fighters. They looked strong and they had some potential to learn Nen. He was really curious, if he would be able to fight with them, when they eventually master their skills and create their own unique abilities. All whta Hisoka had to do was being patient.

When he reached 200th floor he was quite… disappointed. He was welcomed by the sight of some weirdly looking people. Don't get him wrong, he himself was a weirdly looking man, but he at least was handsome. These so-called fighters were weird and ugly as hell.

They apparently wanted to scare him off using _really_ poor Nen abilities, however once they felt Hisoka's aura they immediately backed off. It was clear that if they didn't want to be dead soon, they should avoid fighting him.

He slowly went to the reception, looking around.

"Hello there~ " Hisoka smiled kindly "I’d like to receive the keys to my room. "

The receptionist looked at him, obviously nervous.

"Mr. Morow, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"The one and only. " he smiled at her, resting his hand on his hip.

She gave him the keys, her hands slightly shaking.

"Thank you. " he smirked, grabbing the keys, brushing her hand with the action. When she blushed, Hisoka simply grinned.

"Just in case, I wouldn't mind company in my room~ " he took her hand and kissed it slightly. He loved playing gentleman and he thought that he should do it with Illumi, once they meet again. It was so funny to mess with people.

Hisoka started to walk away, the girl blushing furiously behind his back.

As it turned out, his apartment wasn’t very far away from the reception. He used they keys to unlock the door and slowly went inside.

The apartment wasn't as bad as he had thought. It was pretty decent, with open living room and enormous kitchen. He also noticed the door to the bathroom and, most probably, the bedroom. The space was lacking decorations, however that wasn't a big problem for him. He would think of something in the near future, as he loved to make it clear that something belonged to him.

He walked towards the living room. He sat on the leather couch and turned on the TV. He immediately chose the channel with videos, in which floor masters where introduced. He knew that right now he couldn't fight with them due to some stupid rule about 10 fights with regular fighters, but the least he could to was looking for someone, who was worth waiting for.

_Transmuter, manipular, transmuter… Oh. Enhancer._

Hisoka searched for the enhancer’s previous battles with curiosity. To Hisoka’s joy, there were lots of them. He decided to watch only one, carefully choosing the one that seemed the most boring, as he didn’t want to spoil his fun with knowing exactly, what the opponent was capable of.

He watched only a few seconds. Apparently, the man used his muscular arms to make a shield strengthened with Nen. That may have seen boring, but seeing as even direct attack from flames didn’t even leave a mark on the man, it was clear that this shield was unbreakable. Hisoka would definitely love to stay there.

He smirked, when he heard the light knocking on the door. His company decided to visit him.

~~~

The girl came just for a quick fuck, but they managed to make quite a mess. Hisoka was all sticky and he detested it. Long shower was exactly what he needed right now.

He went to the bathroom, getting rid of all the clothes. He went inside the shower and turned on the water, enjoying the warmth. After a few moments he started inspecting his body. He made sure that the girl didn’t leave any marks. Making Illumi jealous would be incredible to watch, but he wouldn’t stand seeing anyone else’s marks on his beautiful soulmate.

He searched for a shampoo, when he heard someone very quietly enter the bathroom. At first he supposed the girl came for another round, however the person was definitely too careful and noiseless with their moves.

_So he had another visitor._

Hisoka acted as though he didn’t hear anything, starting to wash his hair. For a moment he hoped that it would be Illumi, but he was pretty sure that if his beloved soulmate decided to kill him, he would be much more cautious.

Suddenly Hisoka heard the sound of sharp object being thrown in his direction. He dodged it without a problem, making sure to face the intruder when doing so. The man was quick enough to get in the shower and close the distance between himself and Hisoka.

The intruder had another knife with him, aiming at Hisoka’s heart. He managed to block his ways of escape from the situation. He was fast and surely skilled, but Hisoka was better. He managed to grab the man’s arm, before the intruder was able to thrust his blade into his body. He twisted his arm, using his leg to kick the man’s calf, throwing him off balance. After doing this he pinned the man to the wall, his back facing Hisoka.

He bent down slightly to talk to the man.

"Who sent you?" Hisoka asked cheerfully, twisting the man's arm even further.

The man groaned in pain, his face pressed to the wall.

"Will you tell me? Or should I not be as nice?" he continued, looking at the man’s equipment. It was clear that he had far more knifes.

Taking advantage of the situation, the man threw back his head, hitting Hisoka in the face. Hisoka stumbled. Due to this action the intruder was able to get away.

He faced Hisoka and threw another knife his way. Hisoka caught it easily, clearly amused. He didn't think he had ever fought naked, but so be it.

More knifes were thrown. There were too many of them and the shower was too small to even consider dodging, therefore he used his Bungee Gum to make a shield in front of him, managing to catch the knifes.

Hisoka transformed Bungee Gum into a rope, manipulating the knifes so that it looked like elastic, long cudgel with blades. He started moving it in circular motions in front of him, making it gain speed, akin to lasso. The intruder backed off, throwing more knifes, but Hisoka used the newly made weapon as a shield.

When the man ran out of the daggers, Hisoka threw the rope with blades at the intruder. He was too slow to dodge it and he was directly hit but Bungee Gum with knifes. The weapon managed to make deep wounds in his body, leaving him lying on the floor.

Hisoka slowly walked in his direction. The man was blooding quite severely and he was undoubtedly unconscious. As Hisoka came closer he noticed that one of the knifes managed to cut through his artery. The man was definitely dead.

"Someone underestimates me." Hisoka smiled.

He hated being underestimated, but he would make sure to demonstrate that far more than one man was needed to even scratch him.

~~~

Silva was finishing assigning new jobs for his sons. He always made sure to give them the tasks that could be beneficial for them and help them develop their skills. Continuous improvement was the key to the success of their family.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He didn't say anything, but nevertheless the person behind the door came inside after waiting for a few seconds.

Illumi entered the room, holding some documents. Most probably financial reports from last week, as Silva had assigned them to him.

"Father?" Illumi asked calmly.

Silva looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, Illumi? Have you finished the reports?"

His son came closer to the desk.

"Yes, Father. And I have one question regarding the latest costs, as I have noticed something odd."

"What have you noticed?" Silva looked him right in the eye.

Illumi hesitated under his father's watchful eyes, before eventually asking.

"Why are we wasting money on other assassins? About 3 million jenny in total. If it is needed to get rid of someone, you could send me. I will do it faster and better. " his son stated quite confidently.

Silva was pleased, his children should be aware of their skills.

"No, there is no need for that. ", Silva stated without hesitation.

Illumi was confused, but he didn't ask further. He never underestimated his father’s decisions. He left the room, placing the financial reports on the desk.

Silva looked at the door and then at the reports.

Who would have thought? The clown indeed had some skills.

~~~

The attacks occurred at least 4 times a day, each one with more and more people assigned to get rid of him. It was wonderful that he had basically free trainings and he wasn't bored, but he couldn't even sip on his drink in a nearby bar peacefully. Two days ago he was attacked by about 15 men, whom he managed to kill. He eventually had an opportunity to drink his liquor, however it tasted more like blood than the alcohol. He should have been more careful, as he was pretty sure it wasn't his blood. It most probably belonged to Mr. Number 3, who was choked by his Bungee Gum. Realising that blood must have come from the man’s mouth, Hisoka was repulsed and put the drink away. He wasn't a fucking vampire.

He wasn't often irritated, but the balance of amount of sex and fights he had was disturbed. He couldn't even jerk off in the shower, because someone could try to murder him like the creeps in these old-fashioned and predictable horror movies, just like the guy from Day Number 1.

He only hoped that one day they would _finally_ send him some decent assassin. The toys he came across in last few weeks were playable for just a few minutes and it had become exhausting. He was hopeful to be assigned as Illumi's target.

He wondered what Illumi would do, if Hisoka himself paid him to kill him. He would have to keep this in mind, as it could be quite entertaining and he could attract all of Illumi’s attention. Maybe one day it will come true.

~~~

Silva was sitting in his office, talking with his father about latest reports. After a long conversation they were finally nearing to the end of it.

As Zeno stood up and was apparently ready to walk away, he swiftly turned around.

"I see that something troubles you." Zeno stated calmly, holding his arms behind his back "Would you mind to tell me?"

Silva wasn't very surprised, as his father had always been particularly observant.

"I think I may have found Illumi's soulmate." he stated truthfully. He didn't try to hide it, as in front of his father it would have been useless. He would have known that he had lied.

Zeno was clearly confused by the statement.

"...and what is the problem with that? If you can't kill him, you should make him our family's weapon." he chuckled after a moment. "I also didn't like your wife at first, but eventually I came to tolerate her. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like her methods."

Silva wasn't pleased about that, but he was certain that his father wouldn't touch Kikyou, as she was his soulmate. In their family soulmates were practically untouchable – that is, if they were of use.

"He can affect Illumi negatively. I suppose it would be better if he was dead." Silva pulled his eyebrows together. "Moreover, I don't think he can be able to get used to the life of an assassin."

Zeno smiled, amused by the declaration.

"Then make him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have wonderful Sunday and are healthy!  
> I also hope that you liked the chapter. I would like to apologize, as I'm not the best when it comes to dynamic scenes. The sex scene was omitted, as it wasn't very important to the plot and it wasn't with Illumi. I just needed it to go forward with the plot (attempt of assassination).  
> About the weapon Hisoka used: I don't know if I explained it correctly, however I meant something like yoyo of Miraculous Ladybug (xD), but far more thicker (from Bungee Gum) and with blades facing "outside": like a mix of a shield and weapon.  
> I would be grateful if you commented if you liked the chapter and if the scenes I have written above were at least decent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are doing good!  
> Here comes 5th chapter. I'm so glad that you like this ff, I honestly haven't expected 2500 hits and 300 Kudos, you are amazing! I'm also happy to announce that the ff officially reached 10k words. I didn't think I would be able to write so much.  
> I hope that you will like this chapter. I would also like to ask you to read the notes at the end of the chapter <3  
> Enjoy!

Hisoka was walking back to his apartment after one of the fights in Heaven's Arena. To sum up, his left arm was bleeding, his thigh was cut deeply that it would surely scare badly in the near future and there were a lot of bruises on his stomach, as he was in mood to wear a crop top tonight. However, his face was as perfect as it was at the beginning of the fight.

Overall, he was quite satisfied. He obviously won, but the man he was fighting against was quite a tricker. After all, he was a manipulator, what else could he expect? Even he was impressed by a few tricks of the person. The show left the audience gasping in disbelief at least five times, if Hisoka estimated correctly. At the end the applause was nearly deafening, Hisoka was sure it was one of the loudest he had ever heard. It surely would have been louder, if the show hadn’t ended with one of the fighters being dead.

As he was walking through the living room, he noticed something on the coffee table. He came closer to it and reached for it with his right, healthy hand.

_An envelope?_

He looked at the front of it. He laughed when he noticed that it was addressed to " _Mr. Morow_ ". He hadn’t been called so formally for at least several years.

He opened it, curious about the content. He quickly scanned the text with his eyes, his smirk growing bigger and bigger with each word. When he looked at the signature, he barely hid his excitement.

Well, well… Even he hadn’t expected to be invited to the Zoldycks’ manor so quickly.

~~~

Reaching Kukuroo Mountain wasn't as difficult as it seemed. The mountainous area was quite challenging to travel, but he wouldn’t deem it as impossible to get through.

When it came to the Testing Gates, he had to admit he was impressed by the sight alone. He had heard that they were heavy, heavier than any normal person could push with all of their strength, however as he had predicted, they weren't much of a challenge for him. He managed to open the 5th door, however he told himself that in the future he would try to open the 7th gate.

When he entered, he didn't bother to run. He was basically a guest at Zoldycks’ residence, after all. He took his time observing the area, imagining little Illumi running through those forests. Oh, he would kill to get a chance to see him as a small, innocent child. It would have been undoubtedly a cute sight to behold.

What he didn’t expect was that he was also attacked by the butlers. To be honest, he didn’t think that he would get to the manor easily without being confronted by anyone, but he assumed that he would be attacked inside the residence, not outside.

Well, he didn’t complain, as the butlers turned out much more fun to fight than he had predicted. He wouldn’t have guessed that mere butlers could be so skilled at fighting, however they were Zoldycks’ butlers. He could have predicted that he would be enjoying himself quite a bit during the visit.

As he finally reached his destination, he noticed an enormous, dark building, surrounded by tall trees. He slowly walked to the main entrance and knocked on the door. It was opened after a few moments and Hisoka was let inside by a butler, who was clearly surprised at seeing him unharmed and completely fine. This time he wasn't attacked, therefore he suspected that the attack from before was the only attack he would have for now. Didn’t Papa Zoldyck believe in his fighting skills? What a pity.

"Hello, I was appointed with Mr. Zoldyck~ " he smiled cheerfully.

The butler seemed neutral, as he led him inside the mansion.

Receiving a letter from Zoldycks was quite unexpected, but not unwelcomed. He suspected that they would like to meet their future son-in-law, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be so soon. Secretly, he hoped to receive some childhood photos of Illumi to pester him about them when they would finally meet again.

Hisoka was led further inside, through the corridors and stairs. The butler opened one of the doors and let him go inside the room. Apparently, it was an office and Hisoka immediately felt the Aura of power and might in the air. The source of it was Illumi's father, who was sitting behind an enormous, wooden desk. Oh, Hisoka wanted… no, _needed_ a fight very, very badly right now.

"Mr. Morow, take a seat. " Silva Zoldyck ordered sternly. Hisoka had to admit that his voice was as powerful as the Aura which was surrounding him.

He walked over to the other chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Very nice meeting you, Mr. Zoldyck~" he said happily, not worrying about hiding his usual smirk.

Silva narrowed his eyes, his expression contorted in a grimace. Did Hisoka already make a bad impression of himself?

"I have a few matters to discuss with you, Mr. Morow." Silva stated coldly, putting away the documents that were lying in front of him.

Hisoka smiled a little wider, crossing his legs, not caring for keeping up the formalities of the meeting. They were soon-to-be-family, after all. There was no need to hide anything and act like someone else.

"I'm listening. " he grinned, quite interested to hear what Papa Zoldyck had prepared for him.

Silva barely hid his irritation.

"It came to my attention that you have some kind of... relationship with my oldest son." he said, carefully picking his words.

Hisoka blinked a few times, before smiling mischievously.

"Does he consider us as boyfriends already? How endearing~”

The Zoldycks’ head was clearly displeased by Hisoka’s comment.

"Let me get it straight. “ he said strongly “I won't let you be together unless you meet the expectations."

"I think that I have passed the tests already.” Hisoka smiled innocently “I have killed all the butlers and, apparently, all the assassins you have ordered to get rid of me."

"That's not enough to _be_ an assassin. Would you even be able to kill silently?” he emphasised the last word.

"Technically, I could.” Hisoka nodded dutifully, however after a moment, he smiled wickedly. “But it doesn't mean I will~"

It was obvious that Silva was already losing his patience.

"I won't force you to do it physically, as I have more significant problems than you. If you will get in the way, you'll be got rid of. I'm not patient."

"What a coincidence, so am I. " he was enjoying himself far more than he should, but this conversation was just getting better and better with each sentence they exchanged.

"Mr. Morow. I have three conditions.” Silva tried different approach, as he already noticed that dealing with the clown would be much harder than he had originally thought “You can’t disturb my son. At least for now. He has important matters to attend to. Secondly, you have to somehow become assassin. If it is needed, I can arrange special trainings for you” Silva paused for a bit, seeing Hisoka’s smirk. “No, the trainings won’t be led by Illumi.”

“What a pity…” he pursed his lips in fake disappointment.

“Thirdly, I want to be assured that I will have another heir."

Hisoka blinked at the statement, clearly confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it after a moment, once more thinking about what Papa Zoldyck insinuated.

"Like… a grandson?" he asked uncertainly, unsure about what had been implied.

"Yes. Like a grandson." Silva confirmed, not caring about how stupid what he had said may have sounded.

Hisoka didn’t want to be rude, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing his ass off after the confirmation.

"I don’t want to disregard your knowledge, but that's not biologically possible." he held his stomach, which hurt from the laughing. He was waiting to be told that this was some kind of an inside joke in Zoldycks’ family, however even after a minute of waiting Silva’s face was completely serious, without any hint of joke behind it.

"We have found a Nen user to get this done." he stated calmly “It’s not biologically possible, but we have found a way to omit the rules. I am always prepared for the worst, but…” he looked Hisoka up and down “You certainly exceeded my expectations of “the worst”.”

“You flatter me.” he replied, still unsure about the “heir” part in Papa Zoldyck’s words. This sounded likely that there was a Nen user for procreation, but Hisoka hadn’t been aware of this. Well, now he was.

"Take your time to learn about proper assassinations.” Silva stated seriously with superiority. “That is, if you want to be part of this family." he said the sentence with obvious repulsion.

"For someone who forces me to become the part of it, you seem to dislike me." Hisoka wondered, smiling playfully.

"I do. But in our family soulmates are untouchable. Get used to our ways of living or you'll be killed." he declared strictly.

"I thought soulmates were untouchable in your family." he pretended to ponder on the matter.

"Illumi would be more than happy to kill you, I assure you." Silva said emotionlessly, showing that he trusted his son’s abilities and skills.

"What a coincidence. I would like that to~" he replied teasingly, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "Isn't the fact that Illumi loves me enough to become a “Zoldyck”?"

"Illumi doesn't love you." the Zoldycks’ head stated harshly, revolted.

"Oh, he will. _I assure you_ " Hisoka mocked Silva’s words. Apparently that was the moment he should have stopped talking, as he didn’t even have time to make out when he was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the nearest wall. He was pretty sure that there were huge cracks in the wall in the place where his head was. Zoldyck’s firm grasp was powerful and showed the older man’s undoubtable strength. Hisoka felt like his soul would leave his body, Silva didn’t even try to choke him, yet Hisoka felt like a lifeless puppet being gripped by him.

"Don't do something you'll regret." The harsh tone Silva used showed just how much on the verge of tearing Hisoka apart he was. The younger man groaned in pleasure and the Zoldyck was so disgusted by the reaction, that he let Hisoka go.

Hisoka tried to catch his breath and coughed. Silva was mad that the clown wasn’t affected by the threat. Well, technically, he was affected physically, but not mentally, as Silva had intended.

"It's endearing that great Silva Zoldyck thinks he can force me to do anything. " he smiled, the sparkles of pure madness visible in his golden eyes. He adjusted his clothes and left the room, without even looking back at the Zoldycks’ head.

Silva sighed deeply, exhausted by the, basically useless, conversation. He didn’t know the clown’s personality, but after the discussion they had he suspected that it may lead Hisoka to further torture his oldest son by endless pestering.

“My poor son, I thought I was too cruel for you, but fate has much harsher plans for you.”

~~~

Hisoka was walking through the corridor, looking for the way out. He was content with the encounter. His future father-in-law seemed to be such a strong man. Of course, Hisoka cared only for Illumi, but he supposed that if he wasn’t focused enough he could eventually fall in love with Papa Zoldyck. Well, more with his body than the man himself.

As he was getting closer to the door, he noticed a little, white-haired boy looking at him from the stairs.

"Oh. Hi there, little one." Hisoka smiled innocently at the child.

"Why are you dressed like a clown?" the boy made a disgusted face, his blue eyes narrowing. He guessed that this must have been Illumi’s younger brother: they were nothing alike when it came to appearance, but their mimics of disgust were exactly the same.

“Why should I dress like everyone else? It would be boring. ” he answered with another question “I can wear whatever I want, don’t you agree?”

The boy looked at him weirdly, but with a glint of curiosity.

“Why did father invite you?” he asked suspiciously.

“I am Illumi’s boyfriend.” the look of shock was clear on the boy’s face “But you shouldn’t tell him that, you know. He wanted to surprise you, so this will be our secret~” he put his finger next to his mouth.

The white-haired boy was astonished by the statement, but he nodded his head.

Hisoka left the Zoldycks’ manor, far more happier than he was when he had entered the place.

~~~

Illumi had eliminated 19 of 30 people he was assigned to. His father obviously knew that Illumi wouldn’t have enough time to get rid of everyone due to their various locations and that’s why he was spending the night in 5-star hotel room.

As he was drying his hair, careful not to damage them, he noticed something weird on his neck. He put away the hair dryer and closely examined the new markings.

He narrowed his eyes. It looked like the marks left by choking, but he didn’t think that Hisoka would… Oh, nevertheless. He would probably love to be choked in bed.

Illumi ran his fingers slowly through the red traces on his neck.

Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few words after the chapter:  
> Silva and Hisoka finally talk! This was really tough to imagine, as there was a high chance of OOC, but overall I am quite happy with their encounter. I know that Hisoka is some kind of a whore, but please, could you imagine him standing in front of Silva and not get aroused? Yeah, I can't imagine that too. Don't worry, I'll make sure he will be loyal to Illumi.  
> As for the part about the heir: this ff won't be a mpreg. I don't have anything against mpreg, but in case of Illumi and Hisoka I simply can't imagine any of them carrying a child. This topic should have been included as I think that Silva and Kikyou would be very traditional when it comes to having biological grandchildren. Overall, Hisoka and Illumi's child will not appear in the main ff, as I don't want it to influence the plot. However, if you would like to, I was thinking about epilogue, where Hisoka and Illumi would have their little child. Of course, if you would like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and happy monday!  
> Here comes another chapter. I hope you like it <3

A few weeks after Illumi returned from his job, he found out that his parents and grandfather had been discussing quite a significant matter during his absence. As it turned out, after long discussions it was decided between them that Killua was old enough to enter Heaven's Arena to test his skills and abilities.

Illumi was so proud of his little brother, especially because it was – in his eyes - partly his own achievement, as he was responsible for Killua's trainings. Not only did it prove that Illumi fulfilled his mission as being a responsible teacher, but also showed that he was in fact doing a proper job at showing his brother how to live according to their family’s standards. It was his goal to make his little brother the greatest assassin ever alive and Heaven's Arena was just a small step towards this.

When Illumi was informed about it he was beyond happy. It also wasn't a big surprise for him that his family assigned him to introduce Killua to Heaven's Arena and supervise him for a few first days. It was crucial to have a detailed report on Killua’s results, as it could help them improve his skills, which in Illumi’s eyes were already on decent level, considering Killua’s age.

That’s how Illumi found himself standing in front of the mansion next to his car, waiting for Killua to pack his most needed belongings. He wasn't sure if his brother would be able to reach 200th level very soon, especially without Nen abilities, therefore it seemed like a good idea to have everything needed to accommodate. Nevertheless, he believed in his little brother’s abilities and his own training skills.

Illumi looked in the direction of the entrance to the mansion. Killua stood there with his sports bag and after a few moments of checking if he had everything, he came closer to Illumi.

“Have you packed everything you need?” Illumi asked calmly, looking at the bag his brother was holding.

“Yup!” Killua smiled happily and Illumi raised one eyebrow.

“Aside from the sweets.” he specified, knowing very well that his brother probably packed more than half of the bag with chocolate bars and candies.

“Yeah, yeah, there is something to wear, don’t worry.” Killua put his bag in the back of the car, then got inside the vehicle.

Illumi sat behind the wheel and started the engine. They drove in almost complete silence, as Illumi focused on driving and Killua was busy doing something on his phone, sitting comfortably next to the driver’s seat.

After about half an hour Illumi started wondering. He had been doing that recently, however this time it was, at least, with good purpose. He was curious if Killua would reach the 200th level, which was considered as a border between normal fighters and Nen users. Illumi himself was put in Heaven’s Arena when he was 8 years old, therefore Killua’s achievement of being able to go there 1 year before Illumi was truly magnificent.

He still remembered when he killed the first fighter he was assigned to fight against. Good, old memories. He hoped he would be witnessing the same in Killua’s first fights.

It took them a few hours and two stops, but they eventually managed to reach the city, in which the legendary Heaven's Arena was located. The skyscraper could be seen from miles away, however with each street they got closer to it, it seemed far, far taller and greater.

Illumi parked the car not far away from the soaring construction and Killua grabbed his bag from the back of the automobile. They left the vehicle and came closer to the building, ready to finally cross the threshold of it. Killua whistled, impressed by the sight in front of him.

"You will be staying here for some time, like mother and father ordered. Let’s go inside, you should get yourself assigned in the reception as soon as possible.” Illumi led Killua inside the building.

He was glad that he still remembered where everything was located, as he hadn’t been there for about 10 years now. As a result, they didn’t waste their time uselessly wandering around and they could go straight to the place they were aiming for.

“Can you see? Over there is a reception. Go there and sign yourself up. Your first fight will be most probably today or tomorrow. I'll be staying here to observe your results." Illumi stated emotionlessly.

"Okaay. " Killua replied boredly, leisurely walking towards the reception.

Illumi walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it, waiting for his brother to return. He wanted to supervise him in next few days, as he had to get reports done for his father, however, there was one more reason why he preferred to stay. He wished his little brother familiarized with how Heaven’s Arena operated and how he should care for himself, now that there wouldn’t be anyone to control him. He hadn’t let it show in front of his parents, but he was afraid. He was protecting his brother since he was a small baby and letting him go right now was harder for Illumi than it may have seemed.

Suddenly he felt someone’s hand sneaking around his waist. He flinched and turned around to see who was brave and stupid enough to touch him. He nearly facepalmed seeing him.

He slapped Hisoka's hand away. 

"Aah, kids are growing up so fast these days, aren't they?~ " he smirked shamelessly.

"Why are you bothering me, clown?" Illumi asked, irritated by the sudden and unwelcome appearance of Hisoka. "And what are you doing here?"

He made an expression of fake hurt.

"Aren't you happy to see me, dear Illumi? I’ve missed you so much. " he purred, clearly self-satisfied by getting on Illumi’s neves.

The assassin’s pulse twitched.

"Go away." he replied, trying to hide his annoyance as best as he could.

"You should know me better by now. I won’t let you go so easily." Hisoka grinned, trying to get closer to Illumi, invading his personal space.

Illumi quickly took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"Brother?"

Illumi looked at Killua, who seemed to be surprised by the intruder. _Why did he have to come back so soon?_

“Who is this?” he inquired, staring at Hisoka with clear confusion painted all over his face.

Hisoka smiled, putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh, nice to meet you, little one, I am his-"

"Colleague. From work. " Illumi knew he shouldn't say that Hisoka was stranger, as Killua already had seen them talking. Co-worker seemed like a safe option.

"Well, actually-" Hisoka started once again.

"He is busy right now. “ Illumi interrupted him.

Killua looked at them weirdly.

“I didn’t know you had co-workers.” he said with a hint of uncertainty “Nice to meet you too, I guess. I am Killua.“

Hisoka smiled much wider than before and Illumi assumed that he had missed something very obvious. However, he didn’t know what exactly.

“Hisoka. What a cute little brother Illumi has~” he smiled amicably.

Killua ignored the comment and looked at Illumi, hanging his sports bag over his arm.

"I have a fight in half an hour. I should get ready soon. " he said calmly, unbothered by the encounter.

“Great. Go over there and then there should be entrance to the Arena dedicated for fighters. I will be watching you from afar.”

Killua nodded and quickly walked away, as Illumi turned around to walk the opposite way, ignoring Hisoka. He walked for about few steps, before eventually turning around once more to face the clown, who had been tailing him.

“Stop following me.”

“I’ll go with you.” Hisoka smiled innocently. “I’m curious about your little brother, you know~” he licked his bottom lip boldly, not caring about weird looks from people passing around them.

“Touch him and I’ll tear your balls off.” Illumi threatened fixedly.

“Oooh, kinky~”

Illumi counted mentally to ten. He prided himself on his unlimited patience, but in presence of Hisoka this patience was running out faster than anyone who knew Illumi would have assumed. When in normal circumstances it would take a few days of constant talking to irritate him, it took Hisoka maybe a few sentences.

“If I let you go with me, will you stay away from my brother?” Illumi narrowed his eyes. Protecting his little brother was his goal and he wouldn’t let some perverted psycho be after him.

“I can try.” Hisoka came closer to Illumi and extended his arm, intending to take his hand.

Illumi ignored the gesture and moved forward. Hisoka smiled and went after him like a lost puppy.

They were walking quietly towards the stands, the whole time Illumi felt that his butt was being stared at. He didn’t comment on it, as he deemed staring as less frustrating than having any kind of conversation with Hisoka.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Illumi came closer to the railing, which was the closest to the Arena for fighters of lowest levels. The view was decent enough for Illumi to see exactly what was happening on the ring. He took out his phone to record the fight Killua would have. He could then analyse everything and provide detailed description of it in the report.

He noticed that Killua finally entered the arena, having changed into something more comfortable. Illumi prepared his phone, ready to record, when he observed weird movement in the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head a little to the right to see Hisoka, leaning against the high column of the railing with his head tilted back, one of his hand hidden, supporting the back of his head lazily, the other one laying suggestively near his crotch.

“Like what you see?~”

“You are not impressing anyone by bending like a whore. Find yourself something to do.” Illumi stated dispassionately.

“I already have~ Getting your attention. “ he smiled, narrowing his eyes suggestively.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Well, there are a few things~” he chuckled “ I tend to steal the show, for instance. That’s why I’m a good distraction.” 

“You wish.” Illumi rolled his eyes mentally.

“Dear Illumi, you aren’t aware of my distracting efficiency yet.” Hisoka gestured towards the Arena with a grin.

Illumi looked at the ring and clenched his fists at the sight. He missed nearly half of Killua’s fight.

He quickly turned on his camera, recording everything as best as he could. His brother eventually managed to kill the fighter after a minute, but the first few moments of the fight were lost forever and Illumi couldn’t do anything to revive them.

He turned to look at Hisoka, his bloodlust awaiting to be freed. He was so mad at the man that he would tear him apart, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was waving his phone in front of his eyes.

“Didn’t get a full footage?” Hisoka’s smile widened, when he showed Illumi the thumbnail of the recording he had made. The clown apparently hid his hand purposefully, to cover up the fact that he was holding his hot pink smartphone with recording on, while distracting Illumi from executing his task.

Illumi quickly tried to tear the smartphone from his hands, but Hisoka was faster and hid his phone like magicians would do with the cards. What a cliché.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“What do you want for that?”

"Let's see…” Hisoka played with his phone, licking the edge of it. “I want a fight. "

"No.” Illumi replied sternly “I don't have time for your pointless games."

"Oh, are you afraid you'll lose?" Hisoka inquired, wiggling his eyebrows provocatively.

"I won't lose to you, clown." he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Then prove it~ "

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"That's right. " he sighed, faking innocence "After all, previously you weren't able to leave even a small mark on me. What a shame, you are not a truly skilled assassin-"

"When and where?"

Hisoka smiled like the predator who caught his prey.

"I'm happy that you've made up your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope that you liked the chapter. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone to another chapter!  
> Thank you so much for your support, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

It was decided that they would have a fight this night, however the problem appeared in case of a place. The timing was obvious, as for both of them fighting after nightfall seemed as more appealing, however when it came to the location they had a small dilemma. Hisoka wanted to fight in the Heaven’s Arena: in the training room or the arena itself, however Illumi was opposed to this. He didn’t want to have any crowd and risk potential publicity.

That’s why they agreed to fight outside, in one of the districts that was visited less frequently than the one where Heaven’s Arena was located.

They were standing on the rooftop of one of the tallest blocks. Hisoka put his hand on his hip, smiling at Illumi, standing a few metres away from him. 

"I don't want a match to death yet.” he smirked, barely hiding his excitement “Let's play for scars."

"Scars?" he inquired, impatient by Hisoka’s prolonging. He wanted to get this over with and already acquire the footage of Killua’s first fight.

"Yes. Let's say we are supposed to leave a mark on the opponent. " his eyes glinted with anticipation "You will leave marks on my left arm, and I will leave them on your right arm. We can't cheat, as matching markings will appear on our own bodies. How does this sound to you?"

"Too fair considering the fact that this is _your_ suggestion. " he raised one eyebrow, certain that it wasn’t everything to it "Where's the catch?"

Hisoka faked sincerity, putting his hand on his heart.

"There is none. " he replied calmly.

"Like I would believe you." Illumi answered with annoyance.

The clown looked at him with curiosity.

"Then why did you ask, if you knew I would lie?" he asked with amusement.

Illumi narrowed his eyes with displeasure.

“Let's begin.” the black-haired said with perfect impassiveness in his voice, however his insides were just _burning_ to act on his bloodlust and show the clown where his place was. “The first one to have three scars at his side of the arm loses. "

"Gladly.” Hisoka bit down on his bottom lip to avoid scaring Illumi with the moan that was beginning to rise in the back of his throat.

They waited patiently, unmoving for a few moments, waiting for the clock to strike the full hour. Immediately after that happened, Illumi focused himself on backing away as far as he could, disappearing from Hisoka’s field of view.

"Attacking from the distance?" Hisoka smirked, leisurely walking towards the place where Illumi previously stood. "I guess I can work with that."

Hisoka's senses sharpened, detecting the incoming attack. He quickly jumped back, landing on his hand, successfully dodging the needles thrown from the distance with unstoppable force and speed.

"You have become predictable, haven't you?" Hisoka jumped one more time, straining his muscles to jump with the force of his hand alone. He landed perfectly on his feet without a waver, a few steps back. He took out a few cards out of nowhere, playing with them impatiently. He looked around, searching for the black-haired assassin.

"Come out, sweet Illumi. I would like to play with you~" he smiled mischievously, knowing fully well that the assassin was observing him closely from his hiding spot.

He heard a swish behind him and he immediately turned around to make a quick Bungee Gum barrier to protect himself from the needles that were thrown at him from completely different direction.

"Is that all you can do?" he grinned, a little disappointed by assassin's repeated moves.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He looked at it and two needles were inserted in the scarfskin, making exactly two scars. He was glad that the third one didn't manage to reach its designation, as the fun would be over too quickly.

Illumi had appeared beside him a millisecond before the scars had been made, however his moves were too quick for Hisoka to notice.

"I can do much better, but you are not worth it." Illumi stated with superiority.

Hisoka didn't think twice, smirking like a madman and throwing himself at Illumi with a speed of light. He pushed him down, making sure to block Illumi's options of attacking him with the needles. Hisoka straddled him, trapping the assassin’s arms with his muscled thighs. He smirked down at Illumi, who was clearly displeased by the turn of events.

"I hope you didn't think I was slow?" he grinned, rubbing his groin teasingly on Illumi's chest, putting his hands on each side of Illumi's head.

Illumi groaned quietly, which caught Hisoka by surprise. Illumi took advantage of it, throwing Hisoka's heavy body off him. He switched their positions and used his thighs to wrap them around Hisoka's neck, copying Hisoka’s move from before and adjusting it to his tastes.

"Ahh, my wishes came true~” he moaned lustfully, his eyes slightly narrowed with pleasure “I could die happily now."

Illumi prepared himself to give Hisoka the final scar, but he realised that he was in no position to do so. He would have to somehow turn around without losing his grip on Hisoka. He was flexible, but the move he had intended to use was impossible to execute in this particular case.

"Something wrong?" Hisoka asked with a smirk plastered on his face, seeing Illumi's problem and enjoying it a little too much.

"Shut up, clown. I have basically won." he replied, irritated by his own recklessness and the clown’s unnecessary, useless comments.

Hisoka used Illumi’s moment of hesitancy to imperceptibly raise his hands behind Illumi’s back to create Bungee Gum between his hands, tangling some cards in it.

Illumi irritated by the thoughtless move he had made tried to bounce from the ground with his feet, shooting in the air. Hisoka quickly used the chance to shoot the Bungee Gum with the cards tangled in it at Illumi's back, managing to make one scar on his right arm.

Illumi landed on another, lower rooftop, dissatisfied at seeing the fresh marking. Hisoka looked at him with joy from the higher building, crouching and resting his chin on the back of his head.

"Two more and I win~ " he sing-sang happily.

Illumi raised his chin to look him in the eyes.

"You got lucky. That’s not real skill. " he stated with power, at what Hisoka chuckled.

"Because you were distracted. " he grinned wickedly, standing up “By me~ "

Illumi furrowed his eyebrows, He launched in Hisoka's direction and the clown ran towards Illumi with a smirk, ready for the confrontation.

They exchanged the kicks and punches, behaving on the rooftop as if they were in a dancing, deadly battle. Their movements were flawless and graceful, fast that the other barely could keep up. They barely used their needles and cards, too focused on hand-to-hand fight, intending to prove the other that they were the one who was superior in the exchange.

Hisoka got a perfect opportunity to pull Illumi's hair and throw him over his arm, however he didn't do that, as he loved Illumi's hair too much. What he did instead was taking advantage of Illumi's intense focus on Hisoka’s left arm and hooked his foot behind the other's knee, throwing him off balance. Illumi crashed against the rooftop. Hisoka intended to scratch him with his longs nails, bending down, however Illumi instantly tripped Hisoka up, making the other ungracefully fall on top of him.

"Let's go to my apartment, shall we?" he smiled, much more amused by the closeness of their bodies than the fight itself.

"Go to hell!" Illumi was furious, preparing his assassin's claws to make the final scratch.

Hisoka easily caught his hand, pleased by the fact that angry Illumi was less concentrated.

"Your hands are so fascinating~ " he used Bungee Gum to glue his hand to Illumi’s wrist. "I love them" Hisoka bent down to lick one of Illumi's assassin's claws, making a small cut on his tongue, from which the blood started to flow.

"What the fuck is wrong with-?!" only then did Illumi notice that Hisoka, once more, used the talking to draw away his attention. When he was bending down he left a subtle scar on Illumi's right arm with the hand that wasn't glued to Illumi, while making sure that his attention was focused on his face and lips.

Illumi got angrier than before, throwing Hisoka off his body. The other, amused by the reaction, expected the action, therefore he quickly regained his balance. Illumi increased the distance between them, backing off to the farthest place on the rooftop.

He felt himself falling and falling, being consumed by the bloodlust that finally managed to come out. He was _mad_ at Hisoka for his games and how he dared to manipulate him. He wouldn’t let him win, even if it would cost him his pride as a Zoldyck.

_One more to go._

They prepared themselves, Hisoka ready with his cards and Illumi, plunged in bloodlust, with his needles. This wasn't a strategic fight. It was clear that Illumi was quicker and stronger in this moment. The fight was basically over.

They threw the objects at each other at the same time, Illumi's needles, bathed in his bloodlust, being much faster than the cards. Illumi dodged successfully, the power he felt waking his inner instincts and making him unstoppable.

Hisoka made a mistake of turning around, intending to avoid the needles, however he was too slow. The clown fell down to his knees, holding his left arm with a groan of pain.

Illumi’s bloodlust disappeared as quickly as the flame from a blown-out candle. He regained his senses, blinking a few times. His thoughts were clear from the desire to kill and he comprehended what exactly happened.

He slowly walked towards Hisoka, enjoying the moment of dominance over the too self-confident man.

"I won, clown." it was the first time Illumi smiled in Hisoka's presence. It was subtle, however it was clear that it was a smile.

"Yeah, you are quite skilled, my dear Illumi. " Hisoka dropped the pained expression and smirked wickedly. That wasn't a good sign.

Hisoka exposed his left arm revealing exactly two scars, making Illumi frown. He came a little closer, looking closely at Hisoka’s arm.

"I am certain you cheated. " he stated sternly, crossing his arms in displeasure "I have felt that my needles touched your skin".

Hisoka stood up, cheerfully walking towards Illumi, their faces only a few inches apart. Illumi didn’t flinch or back away. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

"I don't object that. " Hisoka grinned and revealed his right arm with the needle still deeply embedded in the skin. It landed perfectly and made far more damage than the other scars.

Illumi very subtly widened his eyes in realization.

"The fight is not over." he prepared his claws and intended to take a step back, but Hisoka grabbed him by the wrist of the clawed arm.

"Are you sure about that? You see, after all I managed to leave a third scar on your arm." he said joyfully.

Illumi looked down on his right arm and to his dismay, there was a hideous, matching scar on it.

"You cheated.” Illumi was mad. This time at himself for believing Hisoka’s words and letting him manipulate him like a child.

Hisoka chuckled with amusement.

"No, no, my dear. I simply took advantage of surroundings and our situation~” he came even closer to Illumi. They were in position to feel the other’s breath, their lips nearly touching.

Illumi was at loss. He should have backed away, but for some reason he didn’t. He felt as though he was paralysed.

“But I can give you the footage in exchange for something else.” he whispered in slightly hoarse voice, gently touching Illumi’s chin with his fingers.

The assassin felt like drowning. He barely comprehended what Hisoka suggested, too focused on the warmth of the other’s breath on his lips and the gentle touch of his fingers. This was much different than the first time they kissed.

Illumi very barely moved to connect their lips, but Hisoka backed away before it could happen.

“We’ll see each other soon, I promise.” he nearly purred the last words, jumping from the rooftop to another one, leaving confused Illumi alone.

He stood frozen in place for a moment, before eventually moving towards the edge of the rooftop and sitting on it. He delicately touched his lips, his heart beating rapidly and making him confused by his own reactions.

_What… happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I messed up the fight, I'm terribly sorry :c   
> I still hope that you liked the chapter! I'd appreciate any kind of feedback <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you have wonderful holidays <3

After the fight Illumi headed to the nearby hotel he resided in. If he had to be honest, he preferred to stay as far away from the Heaven's Arena as possible, however his duties tied him to this place for at least a few days, if not several weeks.

He didn't know what to think about the situation from the rooftop. He was always a perfectly calm and impassive assassin and he intended for it to stay like this, however the effect Hisoka had on him was ruining all of his plans. He needed to be composed and not behave like some lovesick teenager, as it wasn't how he was taught to act.

He went inside his hotel room through the open window, not intending to gain attention by walking through the main hole. He quickly got rid of his clothes _needing_ a shower. He had to think about everything and sort his thoughts out, especially about how he would act around the clown right now. He felt a mix of various emotions which he hadn’t felt with such strong force before: embarrassment, anger, anxiety...

He quickly went inside the spacious shower, turning on the hot water.

That's right. It all was wrong, because he _felt_ something. As an assassin – or more precisely, as an assassin from the Zoldycks - he wasn't supposed to feel anything.

He grimaced, taking hair shampoo from the small shelf, squeezing the bottle and lathering the content in his hands.

Everything was going perfectly according to their family’s plans before the clown appeared. He couldn't go anywhere and execute his tasks without Hisoka somehow following him. He was like a pester it was possible to get rid of.

Illumi started to slowly and carefully wash his hair with the shampoo, closing his eyes. He enjoyed the warmth of the water and the way his fingers felt on his scalp. He wasn't sensitive, but he certainly loved massaging the skin of his head. It was relaxing and it helped him release all the tension that had gathered in him throughout the day.

He quietly sighed in pleasure, leaning back against the wall. Or something that was supposed to be the wall.

"What a vulnerable and adorable sight to behold~" he heard a low purr near his ear and stilled, feeling Hisoka's bare chest against his back.

"What are you doing here?" Illumi asked with stoic calm, the leftovers of foam still on the strands of his hair.

"Mmm, I've said that we could have a little exchange, haven't I?" Hisoka slowly ran his fingers through Illumi's shoulders, proceeding to his arms. "Such a beauty. Who would have thought that you would look so wonderfully with my marks on you?"

Illumi was thankful that the water was hot, as he was sure he would literally shiver from the touch. He prepared his assassin's claws, ready to attack, but his wrist was quickly caught by Hisoka’s hand.

He chuckled behind Illumi’s back, holding his wrist tighter, but not firmly enough to leave a mark.

"I'm not in mood for a fight after the previous one. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but..." Illumi felt Hisoka's left hand's fingers wandering towards his head and slowly massaging his scalp. He was indignant to acknowledge that he nearly melted into the soothing touch. "That's how you were doing it?"

Illumi didn't say anything as Hisoka was busy doing wonders on the sensitive skin of his head. The tension immediately disappeared with the gentle and expertise touch of his fingers. After a few moments he felt himself subtly leaning against Hisoka's chest, feeling the wet muscles of his stomach.

It would be just for a moment. Just to prove himself that he hated his presence, his touch and his whole existence...

He nearly shivered when he felt Hisoka's lips gently touch his nape. Illumi was terrified at how easily he fell into comfort near the clown.

Hisoka smiled against Illumi's nape, slowly kissing his way through Illumi's shoulders, collarbones and neck, towards his jaw. He subtly sucked on the skin, leaving reddish hickeys and making Illumi groan quietly under his breath.

Illumi knew he should push him away. Actually, he was supposed to kill him for this, but for some unknown reason he wasn’t able to. 

"You won't tell anyone about it." Illumi stated quietly, trying to sound as threatening and serious as he could, however it wasn't an easy task considering the lips attached to his neck that were distracting him. Hisoka purred against his skin in agreement, snaking his arms around Illumi's waist, one hand right above Illumi's crotch.

Illumi turned his head slightly to the side, giving Hisoka more access to his neck. He purposefully avoided his gaze, as he was sure that if he saw him in this state, completely naked and adorned in droplets of water, he knew he would lose his composure. Fate was cruel to make the clown so attractive.

Hisoka slowly kissed Illumi's jaw, slowly but surely getting closer to his lips.

Illumi felt nervous all of sudden. He shouldn't do it, but he _craved_ it. His actions should always have a proper reason, but-

His thoughts were interrupted when their lips finally touched and Illumi felt like he was drowning. Hisoka's lips were unusually gentle, slowly moving against his mouth and asking for an entrance with a teasing motion of his tongue. Illumi unconsciously and subtly parted his lips. Hisoka immediately took advantage of the movement, exploring Illumi’s mouth deliberately yet sensually.

Illumi felt himself getting harder and he was ashamed that simple kissing could lead him to this state. He was reassured that he wasn't the only one being affected, as he felt that _something_ was poking against his butt.

Hisoka kissed Illumi with tenderness and sensuality, slowly reaching with his hand for Illumi's member and Illumi moaned lowly in his mouth, feeling his legs shaking from the action. Hisoka started to slowly pump Illumi's member and the assassin had to hold himself back, as he was sure that he would come right away, even with Hisoka’s hand’s leisure movements.

The clown disconnected their lips all of sudden, putting his mouth behind Illumi's ear, licking it playfully.

"Relax and don't hold back. " he whispered lowly, his voice dripping with lust and desire. "It's just me and you. " he started to tease the head of Illumi's member with his skillful fingers. The assassin reached behind himself with one hand, grabbing Hisoka's shoulder to support himself. He was well-trained, but for once he feared that his legs wouldn't keep him straight.

Illumi was on the verge of losing himself…

When he was brought back to the reality by the ringing of his phone.

He opened his eyes widely, shocked at his lack of awareness in the last few minutes.

"Ooh, I guess the fun is over already. " Hisoka chuckled, letting go of Illumi's member, unfazed by the sudden interruption.

Illumi stilled, coming to the conclusion that the clown _wasn’t_ a fantasy. He really was there and it made the situation much, much worse.

"Nothing happened." he stated sternly, quickly turning around with newfound strength in his body.

That was his mistake.

He didn't think that anyone could look so good in the shower. Fuchsia strands of hair fell loosely over Hisoka’s forehead, dripping with water. His golden eyes were narrowed, yet his pupils were wide-blown, filled with lust. His lips were very slightly parted and reddish after their make-out session.

Illumi didn’t dare to look at his body.

He nearly wanted to stay in the shower for a few minutes longer. Nearly.

"If you'd like more of those "nothings" to happen, you know where you can find me." Hisoka leaned down, gently kissing Illumi on the lips. Illumi didn't react, but he felt his insides twisting and his heart beating faster at the action.

Illumi left the shower, wrapping clean towel around his mid and going quickly to the bedroom, leaving Hisoka in the bathroom. He was proud of himself for not looking back.

When he reached the bedroom, he picked up the phone, noticing who the person who was calling was.

"Yes, father?" he asked calmly, noticing that he still was wet.

"Illumi, how is Killua's progress in Heaven's Arena?" his father asked sternly, not bothering with the pleasantries.

Illumi paused for a bit, suddenly irritated that his shower was interrupted by something so… simple.

"He performs wonderfully, exactly how we had predicted him to. When I return home, you will be given a full report on his progress." Illumi replied impassively.

"Is he staying alone at the Arena?"

"Yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear. He has to learn how to live by himself." Illumi heard satisfaction in his father’s voice. He didn't say anything for a moment, as he didn’t fully agree with his father. His little brother was too young to live on his own.

"I agree, father." he said, hiding his annoyance.

His father hung up without a prejudice.

Illumi put away his phone, sighing. He wasn’t usually bothered by his father’s calls, but this time he was sure that this call didn’t belong to the category he would mark as _urgent_.

He went to the bathroom to finish the shower, quietly hoping that Hisoka would still be there. He wasn't particularly surprised not to find him in there.

He looked around for a moment, searching for the clown, when he noticed something on the shelf. He came closer to it and raised one eyebrow. He grabbed the hot pink pendrive and went with it to the bedroom. He quickly turned on his laptop and plugged the pendrive in it.

"So he has some decency." Illumi said to himself, inspecting the contents. There were a few videos and after opening the first one he was satisfied to discover that it was a full footage of Killua's first fight in Heaven's Arena. He closed the video, opening another one.

He closed it as soon as naked Hisoka appeared on the screen, staring straight at him.

"No, he doesn't have any decency after all. " he furrowed his eyebrows, deep down knowing that he would make use of both of the videos in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I am not used to writing sex scenes (or foreplay in this case), but I hope you like it.  
> As always, I would love to hear your feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Hisoka visited Illumi in his hotel room and he hadn't seen him since then. He wasn't very miserable about that, as he supposed that his behaviour must have embarrassed Illumi and that was the assassin’s reaction to their shower encounter. That's why he didn't focus on finding Illumi. Instead of this, he was concentrated on getting information from his little brother.

As it turned out, Killua was left alone in the Heaven's Arena and it gave Hisoka more opportunities to come closer to him. He observed some of his fights and he was beyond impressed, as Killua was very skilled and he had a lot of potential. Hisoka simply couldn't wait to fight him when he would be older.

One time, when the boy was busy carrying 3 bags of chocorobots, he decided to come up to him.

"Maybe I would give you a hand?" Hisoka offered with sincere smile on his face.

Killua looked up to him suspiciously.

"No, I'll manage. " he replied, trying to ignore him.

"I could at least accompany you.” Hisoka suggested “You must be bored here. "

Killua once more looked up, stopping mid-step.

"The fights are annoying, but at least I can eat whatever I want." he replied with satisfaction.

"You surely have sweet tooth, little one~ " Hisoka mused with a teasing tone, looking at the bags loaded to the brim with sweets.

Killua shrugged his shoulders.

"You clearly want something from me. What is it?" he asked nonchalantly. 

Hisoka chuckled at the boy's directness.

"Actually, I have an offer for you." he smiled, putting his hand on his hip "I'll buy you twice as many chocorobots that you have in these bags, if you will answer several questions. "

"What kind of questions?" Killua tried to be serious, however his eyes glinted with happiness at the mention of sweets.

"Of course about your brother. And maybe a few questions about your family. Nothing work-related, though. " Hisoka specified, smiling kindly.

Killua thought about it for a moment.

"You are not only his boyfriend, aren't you?" he inquired, however it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Hisoka pointed the scars on his arms with a smirk.

"Yes, I am a little more than that."

Killua widened his eyes slightly, then rubbed his hands with a smile.

"I'll help you." he answered eagerly.

Hisoka chuckled at the reaction.

"You want freedom from Illumi, don’t you?" he teased with a smirk.

Killua huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you want my brother for yourself. I guess the agreement is equal. " he replied with irritation.

"I think we will get along quite well." Hisoka smirked.

~

Hisoka didn’t think that bribing Killua with sweets would be so beneficial.

The boy told him everything about the structure of the Zoldyck family, including the traditions and rules. Apparently their assassins’ career meant to them much more than Hisoka had predicted. He was finally able to understand why Silva was so persistent about Hisoka becoming an assassin. However, even after finding it out, Hisoka wouldn't try to be one - torturing and fighting people was much funnier than killing them silently.

Aside from the answers regarding their family, Hisoka also received a lot of information about Illumi: that he didn't want to meet his soulmate when he was younger, how he was responsible for teaching his siblings (especially Killua) and how dedicated he was for his family. What surprised Hisoka was the fact that Illumi followed especially his mother's orders. That was a piece of information that he had to keep in the back of his head, just in case.

When Illumi wasn't focused on his siblings or job, he trained a lot. Apparently, he was determined to master his skills to the highest possible levels. He also read a lot, as according to his family _"information is power"._ He also invested quite a lot in hair products, which ensured Hisoka that he did the right thing by not pulling Illumi's hair during their fight, as he was certain that he would be beaten far more severely as a revenge for that. He would use "hair argument" in the future, as Illumi's reaction for this would be surely entertaining to observe, however Hisoka himself loved Illumi's hair too much to actually destroy it.

He was also informed that Illumi hadn't ever show any interest in dating neither men nor women. He also didn't watch porn. Killua seemingly had this piece of information from his older brother Milluki, who was skilled with computers and technology.

Hisoka was so proud of himself. It's like he had predicted it and gave Illumi home-made porn with himself as the main actor.

Hisoka was walking through the corridor, when he noticed his black-haired beauty, casually looking at the board containing planned fights for that week.

"Hello there." Hisoka came closer and greeted him with a smirk “My eyes have been blessed today~”

"Oh, clown. I haven’t expected you. " Illumi said impassively to Hisoka’s amusement.

"Not very enthusiastic, huh?" he said with a teasing smile.

Illumi completely ignored his reply.

"As you are here, I have something I want to discuss with you. " Illumi stated without any hint of embarrassment or intimidation, almost as if he had forgotten about their shower encounter.

“Oh, and what that would be?” Hisoka asked with a smug expression.

Illumi looked at him seriously.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening~ " he replied, quite intrigued. Illumi didn’t fail to entertain him and he hoped it would be something worth his time.

"As I am supposed to leave the city in a few days, my younger brother will be left alone in Heaven's Arena. "

Hisoka raised one eyebrow at the statement. It didn’t sound particularly interesting.

"And?"

Illumi paused for a bit, looking him dead in the eye.

"I want you to watch over him. "

Hisoka chuckled at the answer, leaning against the wall.

"What am I, a babysitter?" he remarked teasingly.

Illumi remained perfectly calm, coming closer to him.

"No. But I don't want my little brother to be at risk. Heaven's Arena is filled with weird people, who could potentially hurt him. " he stared at Hisoka, implying the obvious.

Hisoka laughed, covering his mouth.

"And what makes you trust _me_ from all these people?" he mused with curiosity. "Looks can deceive. I know I am handsome, but I am not a saint~ "

"No, you are not. " Illumi agreed, frowning. "However you wouldn't do anything to my brother."

Hisoka tried to hide his amusement, but he was certain that he failed.

"And why are you so sure about it?" he inquired, honestly curious about the reply. He had been called a pervert by numerous people and parents tended to hide his children from him. No wonder Illumi’s request seemed surreal to him.

"Because if you hurt him, you'll get on my family's bad side. " Illumi replied calmly "And I assure you, it is not something you would like to experience. "

Hisoka thought about the idea for a few moments.

"And what would I get from supervising him?" he inquired "I also have other… _entertaining_ activities to take care of. Why should this one be my priority?"

Illumi replied right away, without hesitation.

"I'll pay you."

"I'm not particularly interested in money. " he chuckled.

If the assassin was disappointed, he didn’t let it show in his expression.

"Then what would you prefer?" he inquired.

Hisoka could ask for anything he wanted, including sexual activities, and Illumi would most probably agree to them. Hisoka wasn't blind, he saw his behaviour and reactions in the shower, therefore he assumed Illumi would hide his desires, explaining that he agreed only for his brother's sake. Hisoka wouldn't be hurt by this, however then... where would be the fun in it?

He looked at Illumi with a small smile, however his expression was serious.

"I want you to kill me in the future."

Illumi blinked for a few times.

"...What?"

Hisoka smiled innocently.

"I want to die by your hands, Illumi. In exchange for supervising your brother."

"Are you out your mind?" Illumi furrowed his eyebrows, the first hint of real emotion.

"Maybe~ "Hisoka chuckled "However the offer still stands. It is what you wanted, after all. It's a win-win situation."

Illumi didn't reply right away, thinking about the option. Hisoka noticed the hesitation and very slight uneasiness in the way his facial mimics changed. He barely held back a smirk.

"If you don't what to kill me, then…"

"No. I'll kill you. But I want to know the conditions. " Illumi replied.

Hisoka grinned, very pleased with his decision.

"The timing is not defined. I am not planning to die soon, as I have far too many things to experience. " he smiled. "I will tell you, when I want to be killed. Then you'll have 1 week to do so. "

Illumi waited for more conditions, however that was all Hisoka wanted to get. He wasn’t a fussy person and he had very basic needs: fighting, fucking and entertainment.

"That's acceptable for me." Illumi eventually replied, shaking hands with Hisoka. “We should write down a contract.”

Hisoka smiled and nodded.

He was pleased that Illumi had hesitated before accepting the offer. If he truly meant what he had said about killing Hisoka during their previous encounters, then he would have surely agreed without a second thought. He wouldn’t have wavered and he certainly wouldn’t have agreed with an expression which just screamed _“unwillingness”._

Illumi may not love him yet, but he certainly was in some way attracted to him. That was enough for him.

At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 As always, any kind of feedback is appreciated.  
> I wanted to inform you that due to my exams (till the end of January) there will be fewer updates. If you are bored, you can also read my other ff about Hisoillu's adventures in fashion universe (this fanfic will also have fewer updates this month).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated, however the exams turned out to be much worse than I had predicted. I also had to think about the way this ff was going and I think I have found the proper "further plot".   
> Happy Valentine's Day, my dears! I hope you will enjoy this <3

Hisoka was standing on the bleachers, observing one of Killua's fights. He was positively surprised by the young Zoldyck’s progress: he was getting faster with his attacks and his strategies - which honestly weren’t very advanced – were slowly getting better. Hisoka also noticed that Killua got better at reading the opponent’s intentions and managed to counterattack much more attacks than he did at the beginning of his journey in Heaven’s Arena.

Surely, Illumi would be so proud of his brother, if only he had been there.

Hisoka sighed. He didn’t mind looking after Killua, however he got bored of doing so after about 2 days. Hisoka had already fought with one of the participants above 200th floor and as there weren’t many other interesting opponents he could fight against in the near future, he was left with 3 months to do whatever he desired to. The problem was, he had to look after Killua, so he had come up with an idea how to adjust his situation according to this fact.

When Killua finished his fight, Hisoka headed towards the exit for the fighters. He was waiting for about a few minutes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, before the young Zoldyck showed up, not even slightly exhausted by the fight.

"You did pretty well, little one~" Hisoka teased with a smile present on his face.

Killua rolled his eyes, ignoring Hisoka's comment.

"Why are you stalking me? Don't you have better things to do?" he inquired, clearly not intending to hear an answer.

Hisoka chuckled, noticing the similarities between Hisoka and Illumi. They might be complete opposites, but in some ways they were very alike.

"Actually, right now, I don't." he mused with amusement, rubbing his chin. "However, I have a question for you. Wouldn't your soulmate be mad at you for all these scars you leave on them?" he pointed out, smirking. Annoying the Zoldycks became one of his favourite activities.

Killua paused for a moment, seemingly nervous all of sudden.

"I don't think so.” he started carefully “I receive a lot of bruises from him, so I don't think it is bothering him."

Hisoka widened his eyes slightly. Well, that was amusing.

"Oh, so you know who your soulmate is." Hisoka remarked with delight. He was certain Illumi wouldn't be happy to find out about this. "Would you like to visit him?~"

Killua looked at Hisoka in bewilderment. Hisoka grinned when he nodded his head.

“I would, but my family wouldn’t approve of him.” Killua averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“Little one, don’t be ashamed. Being gay isn’t so bad.” he chuckled “Look, your daddy loves me, even though I am Illumi’s soulmate and am gay~”

Killua scrunched his nose in disgust.

“I don’t want to continue this useless conversation.” he turned around to walk away.

“You know, as your future brother-in-law I would be delighted to help you. Do you know, where he lives?”

Killua hesitated and eventually answered.

“I know.”

~

Leaving his beloved brother in Hisoka's hands was one of the most risky decisions he had ever come up with. Illumi knew that his choice wasn't particularly good, however it was the best one of all the possibilities.

He was sure the clown wasn't stupid enough to risk his brother's life. If he was so persistent about making Illumi like him, he would do anything to ensure that his brother is safe. Moreover, if that was the case, Hisoka would stop chasing after Illumi. He would be too focused on supervising Killua, that he would have no time to even think about going after him. As a result, Illumi will be able to work without any distractions and improve his efficiency at a low cost.

Yes, that was the best possible decision.

The only thing that bothered him was Hisoka's condition. Illumi would suspect some kind of a trick behind it, however the condition itself was formulated in a way that was too simple too even overthink its meaning. That's why Illumi thought that the clown had suicidal and masochistic tendencies that were far beyond the borders he had expected them to be. That would explain quite a lot about the clown’s persona.

Just after making this odd deal, Illumi decided to come back to the Zoldycks’ manor. He had some reports he should hand over to his father as soon as possible. Moreover, he supposed that it was a good time to help his younger siblings in training. From what he knew, he didn't have a lot of assassinations planned for the next few days, therefore he could look over his brothers. Of course, he could spend these days with Killua, who was by far his most beloved brother, however his father strictly forbade him from doing so. Silva wanted Killua to look after himself and ensuring that Illumi was far away from him was his goal.

That's why when Illumi came back to the manor, he immediately went to his father's office, ignoring the butlers. He knocked on the office doors, waiting patiently for the reply.

"Come inside" he heard his father's strict voice.

He turned the handle and opened the door, walking inside the room.

"Father." he bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Illumi, I assume you have the reports?" Silva asked, intertwining his fingers under his chin.

Illumi nodded and came closer to the desk, putting the documents on its surface. He intended to turn around and leave the office, when his father spoke.

"I have an important assignment for you. "

Illumi slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

Silva looked at him firmly.

"We have been given a job to find a specific thing on the The Republic of East Gorteau. We were offered a satisfying amount of money." he explained calmly "However acquiring this thing involves having a Hunter License."

Illumi slightly furrowed his eyebrows. The amount must have been ridiculous, as his father wouldn't accept anything which involved too much dedication.

"I don't think I can do this task quickly." Illumi said "Gaining a Hunter License is time-consuming."

Silva smiled slightly, giving Illumi goosebumps.

"The exam begins next month."

Illumi blinked.

"Oh, I see. Therefore I assume it is manageable."

Hunter Exam was one of the toughest tasks to succeed in and being told about it even one month ago before it put him at a disadvantage. His father obviously knew about it and most probably wanted to test his abilities once again. Illumi would have to spend a lot of time on research and getting to know the procedures of the exam to make sure that he will pass on the first time.

"When you finish the exam, come back to the manor. You will be given further instructions." Silva explained and dismissed him.

~

Silva watched as his oldest son left the room. He waited a few moments and took out his phone, choosing a number. He dialled it and put the phone next to his ear.

“Yes?” he heard a calm voice on the other end.

"He has been told what to do." Silva explained without going into details "We will wait. I assume you know what you have to do."

He heard a chuckle.

"Yes. I assure you we will succeed.”

Silva smiled and ended the call. Nobody will affect his family’s business, especially a mere clown.

~

Convincing Killua turned out not to be as tough as he had thought. When Hisoka explained him his plan, the boy immediately agreed to search for his soulmate.

Hisoka’s battles at Heaven’s Arena weren’t a problem, however, on the other hand, Killua’s were. He was supposed to attend them as often as possible and even one week of absence could be easily noticed by Milluki in the Heaven’s Arena’s systems. Hisoka offered that he would bribe the people responsible for arranging the battles so that the systems would show that Killua takes part in the battles throughout the week. Fortunately, below 200th floor the only motivating factor was money, therefore even employees could be easily bought.

Just after that Killua packed some of his things and decided to travel with Hisoka to their destination: Whale Island. They decided to travel by train and then by ship. Hisoka estimated it would take them about 1 to 2 days to reach their destinated location.

As it turned out, Killua was pretty talkative when he knew he didn’t need to hold down due to his family’s restrictions. He talked about his soulmate, who was a child that Hisoka deemed as interesting: Killua didn’t have any kind of proper conversation with him, as they only used their skin to communicate. Killua said that his soulmate used to carve his skin with knife nearly every day, asking if he was alright, where the bruises and chain marks came from or if he was in abusive family. Killua usually answered shortly, not wanting his family to notice and dig into his “soulmate business”.

Hisoka was so touched. It looked just like his and Illumi’s relationship at the very beginning. The only difference was that Illumi didn’t answer at all.

Eventually, they reached Whale Island and Hisoka was surprised at how idyllic the whole place was. Green and tall trees, clear water, shrubs and colourful flowers… Overall, the landscape was really mesmerizing, however completely not his style. It could be fun to stay there for a few days, but in the longer run it would be tiring for him. 

Killua, on the other hand, seemed to be entranced by the place his soulmate lived in. He immediately started looking for him, leaving Hisoka far behind. He wasn’t particularly bothered by it, as Killua was just a kid and it was clear he was glad to finally meet his soulmate in person.

He did it in a few minutes, finding a spiky-haired boy in the forest, collecting samples of grass. At first the boy was confused, as Killua hugged him without even a hint of hesitation. The young Zoldyck quickly explained him everything, showing him his arms covered in various scars matching the ones the boy had on his own.

When Hisoka decided to leave them alone to have some time together, he noticed that Killua started running towards him. He raised one eyebrow, probably expecting some kind of a question “Can I go with him?” or something like that, however what he got instead surprised him.

Killua tightly hugged him, thanking him “for everything he has done”. Hisoka didn’t even have time to react, as Killua quickly ran away from him, running towards the boy.

Hisoka blinked and genuinely smiled.

_Young love was beautiful._

He took out his phone to snap some pictures from afar to annoy Illumi in the future.

_Ah, if only Illumi adored him the way Killua adored Gon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I am very sorry if you don't ship Killugon, however don't be afraid, I won't be focusing on their relationship too much. Killua is quite a crucial "element" when it comes to Illumi's life and I wanted Hisoka to be in his favors - and what's the better way than helping him find his soulmate?  
> As always, I appreciate any kind of feedback <3


End file.
